Blowing off steam
by pacman2389
Summary: Naruto has a good idea how to blow off some steam after a sparing match with Lightning. Lemon


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Well it's decided that I am going to start my first lemon in FF/Naruto. I'm not going to upload Most Dangerous Mission untill later on in this week due to the fact that I have become busy latey and I have to focus my attention those things for the time being but I felt like I should do something for this week for my readers that have been waiting for the upcomming chapter. This will be my very for lemon so if this is not as good as most please forgive me.**

Naruto and Lightning just finished sparring, the both were extremly tired from fighting. They decided to do these spars regurally because it was not only good fighting practice but it was very useful using shadow clones for Lightning because she could practice fighting against multiple opponents at one time and for Naruto it was the perfect excuse to be closer to Lightning. There was something about her that was unlike any other women he ever met, he continued to stare at her as she began to dry the sweat off of her untill Lightning realized that he was staring at her.

"Naruto just what the hell are you looking at!" Lightning says to him

"Oh sorry, I didn't realized that I was staring at"

"Yeah well cut it out it's starting to creep me out"

Just then Lightning turn to leave and then an idea pop up in Naruto head, this idea was dangerous if things did not go out the way it he wish it will he could end up dead(literally) but at the same time he might not ever get a chance like this agian and given the fact the he and his band of new friends were battling against the fal cie, tomarrow was never promised. Naruto had to make his mind up before Lightning was gone he decide quick.

"Hey Lightning you want to go for another round"

Lightning then turn around to face him. "Naruto I really don't think we should go for another spar, it's been a long day, we can pick this up later" Lightnings sayas she turns around to leave once again.

"Hey what are you saying that your scared"

Lightning then turns around to face him once again."Okay fine, but remember you asked for it"

Ligtning then turns and rushes at Naruto with her Blaze edge, Naruto saw this attack coming and he blocked it with his kunai. He quickly summon two clones to keep Lightning busy while the real one came from behind, the two clones tried to come at Lightning simontaniously but Lightning quickly counter them with her sword while the real came from behind and grab Lightning arms disarming her sword and pulling them over her head. Naruto had Lightning like that for a few moments untill Lightning decided to say something.

"Naruto you know that you can let me go now"

Naruto didn't respond to her, he slowly moved his head closer to hers close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck, it began to send chills down her spine.

"Naruto just what are yo-" Lightning began to say but was stop by Naruto new actions

Naruto began to start kissing up and down Lightning neck, Lightning stood there shocked she didn't know what to do at first if this was anyone else she would of freed herself and killed who ever was doing this to her but this was Naruto and she didn't know what to do at the moment.

Naruto began suck on certain spots on her neck earning him a long moan coming from her he continued to do so until he felt Lighting begin to relax against him, so he finally let her arms down now that he knew her guard was down. Naruto began to move his hand to explore Lightning body while Naruto moved his lips from her neck to her ear.

"I want you Light"

"N-Naruto...just..what...the ...he..ll...do you...think...your..do..ing"

"I just told you didn't I, I that I want you now!"

Naruto smirked as he heard her moan his hand draped over her right breast and squeezed it softly, earning him another lust full moan and an unexpected grind into his pelvis. He let out a ragged cry as his throbbing erection her his other hand found it's way to under Lightning skirt to finally reach her soft wet womanhood. He heard a shock yelp as he inserted one of his fingers inside of her

"Wow Light your really wet arnt you" Naruto says continuing to wishper in her ear as she begins to moan even louder

Naruto was surprised that Lightning began to grind even harder against Naruto erection while Naruto began to insert another finger inside of her and pump them in and out harder then before,the pressure was begining to become to much for both of them. Naruto spun Lightning around and lowered her body to the ground and position his head to her lower body. He slowly hike up her skirt and pull down her black panties for a moment he stared at her pink wet womenhood with hungry eyes and took a quick glance twards Lightning asking him for promention, she responed with a simple nod.

Right then he began to lick and suck on her lower sex while Lightning began to shake and moan intensly the more he continued to do this the louder she moaned. Naruto decided to take this to the next level as he began to insert one of his fingers while Naruto found his way to her clit and began to suck it. This was all getting to be to much for Lightning as she felt herself getting close.

"Naruto s-stop if you continue to do that I'll"

"Go ahead Lightning I want you, I want to be the first person to make you cum so don't hold back okay"

After a few more moment Lightning finally reach her limit and she release on Naruto face, Naruto wiped off his lover juices from his face and took her legs and place them on his shoulders he then took off his pant's finally freeing his throbbing erection that has been traped for so long, and postioned himself to her wet entrance. Lightning looked back at Naruto with concern in her eyes, which Naruto saw.

"I know Lightning I know that this is going all the way, but if you don't want to do this let me know and I'll stop"

Lightning paused for a second to weight out her option for one she could tell him to stop walk away and forget this ever happened of she could finally lose her virginitie to this man who has become everything to her, she quickly decided.

"No Naruto I want this, I want you inside of me, I want you to be my first so don't stop."

Hearing these words were like music to his ears, he to slowly enter inside of her while he watched her bit her finger winching in pain when he was finally completely inside of her he waited for a few moment so she could get use to the size of him. When she finally gave him the okay he began to slowly move in and out of her.

"Oh kami Lightning your so…tight." He clenched his eyes shut as he slowly moved his dick in and out of her slowly.

As for Lightning the pain was far gone and had been replaced by immense pleasure. The speed he was going at was like torture.

"Oooo Naruto…go faster!" she whimpered, any shred of dignity she had left flew out the window with her self control.

Naruto began to violatently pound into her while he moved he's head to her breast and began suck hard on one of her nipples while the his other hand played with the other. They both continued this untill the both feeling their limit approching, with one final thrust Naruto release inside of Lightning while she did the same.

A…aaaaa…Li-ght!" Naruto yelled.

"NARTUO!" Lightning screamed screamed

They layed there beginin to catch their breathes while Lightning currled herself up in Narutos arms

"You know Light, we should head back soon they might come looking for us and I don't think we want them to find us like this"

"Yeah I guess your right"

"But do you think this counts as a good spar match?"

No, not yet with a bit more practice and well see"

**...........................**

**............................**

**............................**

**Well that the end folks thanks for reading, this is my first lemon so please forgive me if this isn't as good as others out there and review and tell me what you may think. God is love Peace Out**


End file.
